Lass Ruhe einkehren
by Turmwache
Summary: Die drei Freunde Harry, Ron und Hermine schauen auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss bei einem großen Freund vorbei und lösen unbeabsichtigt ein Wirrwarr aus.


Titel: Lass Ruhe einkehren

Einstufung: G

Kategorie: Humor

Version: 20.12.2008

A/N: So könnte es in Band III ablaufen, wenn Harry offiziell nach Hogsmeade dürfte... ohne Dementoren. Die drei Freunde schauen auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss bei einem großen Freund vorbei und lösen unbeabsichtigt ein Wirrwarr aus.

* * *

Lass Ruhe einkehren

In der Abenddämmerung eines Novembertages schlenderten Harry, Ron und Hermine über das Schlossgelände. Satt und zufrieden befühlte Ron seine volle Manteltasche von außen. Sie kamen aus Hogsmeade, wo sie nach einem Butterbier bei Madame Rosmerta in Zonko´s Scherzartikelladen Halt gemacht hatten.

Die Nächte brachen deutlich früher an als im Sommer, doch noch war es hell genug, dass sie ohne das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe den Weg über die Wiesen fanden. Sie hatten es nicht eilig, zurück in den bestimmt überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, und sie waren die letzten Heimkömmlinge jener Schüler, die das Angebot, heute nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, angenommen hatten.

Harry blinzelte in die Richtung von Hagrids Hütte, die etwas unterhalb rechterhand von ihnen am Waldrand lag. Der Vorhang bewegte sich und verschwand aus dem Fenster.

Die Freude, die Harry empfand beim Gedanken an seinen Freund Hagrid ließ ihn unwillkürlich einen Schritt zulegen.

"Könnten wir nicht dort vorbeischauen...?" fragte er, sich umwendend zu Ron und Hermine, und gleichzeitig deutend.

"Gute Idee, Harry." sagte Hermine. Gemeinsam stapften sie über die Wiese.

"Hey", meinte Ron mit strahlendem Gesicht. "Ich bin gespannt, was Hagrid zu Zonkos Sachen sagt. Der Heulfänger ist echt klasse, und das Radioimitat ist so echt, dass selbst jeder Muggel denken muss, es wäre..."

Weiter kam er nicht.

Die Tür zu Hagrids Wohnung schlug krachend auf. Hagrids Kopf erschien, spähte in den Himmel, und zog sich wieder zurück. Durch die offene Tür fiel schwacher Lichtschein.

Alarmiert zielte Harry mit dem Zauberstab nach vorne, während Ron verdutzt zu verstehen versuchte, was passiert war. Plötzlich erschien Hagrid ein zweites Mal in der Türschwelle, sah sie, und rannte heftig gestikulierend ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

"Harry!" brüllte er. "Und ihr anderen! Kommt!"

Schon verschwand er wieder in der Hütte.

Harry sprintete sofort los, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben. Die gelassene Stimmung unter ihnen längst verpufft.

Hermine murmelte: "Lumos." und eilte Harry nach.

Ron neben ihr betete etwas wie: "Hoffentlich kein Drache.", bevor er widerwillig den Zauberstab zückte und losrannte.

Zu dritt polterten sie über die Türschwelle. Und erstarrten in der Bewegung.

"Psst." sprach Hagrid, am Tisch in der Mitte seiner Hütte sitzend, die genau wie immer aussah. Von der Decke hängende Lichter erhellten den Raum, und pendelten sanft im Luftzug.

Da war kein zweiter Norbert-Drache, bei dessen illegaler Aufzucht Hagrid Hilfe gebraucht hätte, keine Monsterspinnen... nur ein Radio.

Hagrid deutete auf das Gerät vor sich, auf das er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit richtete.

"Gut das ihr da seids - Wird euch interessieren."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Und schon gar nicht konnte der das auf seltsame Weise "normal" aussehende Bild vor sich mit dem aufgebrachten Hagrid von eben vereinen. Mit einem Rest Anspannung prüfte er Hagrids Gesicht. Die glitzernden Augen...

Neben ihm fingen seine Freunde an, sich zu bewegen: Ron, der sich an Harrys linken Arm klammerte, ließ los, und auch Hermine zur rechten löste sich. Sie trat zwei zögernde Schritte in den Raum.

Aus dem Radio drangen die letzten Töne eines Liedes, bevor ein Sprecher die volle Stunde ansagte. Hagrids große Pranken ballten sich. Eine Mischung aus Erwartung und Nervosität lag in der Luft. Ron schien davon jedoch nichts zu bemerken.

"Puh, ich dachte, du hättest wieder mal..." Der Gryffindor verstummte, da ja offenbar das, was Ron befürchtet hatte, gar nicht eingetreten war. Erleichtert blickte er zu Hermine.

_Durchsetzt von Rauschen berichtete eine leise Männerstimme: "...Festnahmen in Edinburgh... Zauberer brachte verhexte Gegenstände zu öffentlichem Muggelfest..." _

"Hagrid, woher hast du das _Radio_?" Hermines kritischer Blick wanderte genau wie Harrys über Hagrid und das Radio.

_"...Zugunglück bei Glasgow, zum Glück keine Verletzte..."_

"Psssst." Hagrid warf einen raschen Blick aus dem Fenster auf den Himmel, als erwarte er dort etwas Bestimmtes.

Ron wurde blass. "Hagrid...?"

_"...Hexe in Perth versuchte mit Schoßhund zu apparieren und zersplinterte..."_

"Sie bringen es jede Stunde in den Nachrichten. Natürlich kann niemand wissen, wo der Schwarm entlangfliegt, auf seiner Route... ist ja ganz selten... hab noch nie einen freilebenden gesehen..." sagte Hagrid stockend. Vor Aufregung schien er viel zu flach und schnell zu atmen.

Besorgt blickte Harry zu Hermine. "Weisst du, von was er spricht?" fragte er leise.

Statt ihr antwortete Hgarid. "Greife. Nicht die pferdeartigen. Es sind die selten gewordenen löwenartigen. Und heute Abend zieht eine Herde über Schottland. Wenn sie nur halbwegs in der Nähe ist, fliege ich hin. Habe schon alles vorbereitet. Das Motorrad ist hinten auf der Lichtung geparkt..." Hagrid schien nicht wahrzunehmen, was er sagte.

_Der Nachrichtensprecher räusperte sich: "Und zuletzt, der Schwarm der Greife, von dem wir heute immer wieder gesprochen haben, fliegt..." _

Hagrid spitzte die Ohren. Ron hielt die Luft an, und steckte den Zauberstab in seine Manteltasche zurück.

_"... gegenwärtig über das Städtchen..." _

Der Geruch nach Angekokeltem und entzündeter Lunte traf Harry nur Sekunden vor dem Knall. In Rons mit Scherzartikeln gefüllter Tasche brach das Chaos los, und nun geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig:

Ron rettete den Zauberstab aus der funkensprühenden Tasche, duckte sich unter dem zornigen Hagrid hinweg - der verpasst hatte wo die Greife flogen - und stürzte Harry und Hermine nach, die instinktiv durch die geöffnete Haustüre geflohen waren. Mit der freien Hand presste er sich ein Ohr zu, um sich etwas vor dem unmenschlichen Geheul aus seinem Anzug zu schützen, das nur langsam nachließ.

Keuchend und schnaufend stoben sie zum Schloss, und blieben erst an der Außentreppe vor dem Portal stehen. Schwer atmend schauten sie sich um. Als niemand erschien, besah sich Hermine Rons löchrige Manteltasche. Diesmal verzichtete sie auf den Lumos-Zauber, und beugte sich dafür näher ran. Keiner von ihnen machte Licht, keiner von ihnen wollte die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer auf sich ziehen.

"Ich gehe morgen zu Hagrid und rede mit ihm", sagte Harry.

Sie waren sich einig, erst abzuwarten, nachdem Ron seinen Rücken herzeigte. Zwei dunkelgrau verfärbte Stellen markierten - laut Ron - wo Hagrid ihm etwas nachgeworfen hatte.

Hermine sagte zwar: "Das würde er nie tun!", und auch Harry glaubte es nicht, doch wegerklären konnte er die angeblichen Trefferspuren auf dem Rücken seines Freundes nicht. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine und sie kamen stillschweigend überein, nichts zu sagen.

"Mann, dem müssen diese fliegenden Bestien wirklich wichtig sein!" schnaubte Ron, nachdem er die Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. Er hielt mit beiden Händen die Reste seiner Manteltasche auf uns spähte hinein. "Das fühlt sich immer noch heiß an!"

Mit spitzen Fingern zog er den Stoff vom Körper weg.

In Hermines Blick lagen gleichermaßen Genugtuung und Erleichterung. "Ron, diese Scherzartikel waren nicht gerade harmlos. Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passierte."

Sie sahen sich an.

Harry erhaschte einen Blick in die ehemalige Tasche. Geschmolzene Metallteile, Stofffetzen und ascheähnliche Partikel waren alles, was von den von Ron mit so viel Hingabe bei Zonkos ausgewählten Sachen übrig geblieben war.

"Oh, Ron!" murmelte Hermine. Sie griff ihren Zauberstab fester, ließ mit einem Reinigungszauber die nutzlosen Reste aus der Tasche verschwinden, und zog den Stoff glatt. "Reparo." Der Spruch blieb ohne Wirkung. "Gehen wir zu Professor Flitwick." bestimmte sie, und zog Ron am Ärmel mit.

Harry folgte, nicht ohne einen Blick zurück auf Hagrids Hütte zu werfen. Die Haustüre war nun geschlossen, doch das Fenster weit offen. Hagrid saß dahinter am Fensterbrett, den Kopf auf seinen Händen abgestützt, gut zu sehen gegen das Licht. Harry winkte zögernd, auch wenn Hagrid es nicht sehen können würde. Er stellte sich vor, wie Hagrid die nächste Stunde in den Himmel starren würde, bis sich der Nachrichtensprecher wieder meldete mit der Flugroute, oder der Himmel stockfinster war.

Wenigstens schien Hagrid es doch gelassen zu nehmen.

**

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, besaß Ron bereits einen geflickten Mantel. Der Professor für Zauberkunst war ihnen im 3. Stock über den Weg gelaufen, und als Hermine - die beste Schülerin im Jahrgang - etwas von "brennende Kerze" und "Unfall" murmelte, fragte er nicht weiter nach: Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabs, ein Schnippen, und der Stoff dehnte sich über die Tasche als würde er nachwachsen.

Sie fanden außerdem einen unbesetzten Tisch in der Nähe des Feuers. Still holte Harry hervor, was er bei Zonko gekauft hatte, und teilte es zwischen sich und Ron auf. Bevor Ron irgendwas einwenden konnte, sagte er: "Nur geliehen, ich will es wieder!"

Und Ron grinste breit. "Klar, Mann."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück, lauschte den vielfältigen Geräuschen und Gesprächen im Raum, und blickte zu Ron. Harry meinte, ein Lächeln zu sehen bei ihr.

So saßen die drei um den Tisch und ließen den Samstag in Ruhe ausklingen.

ENDE

* * *

Habe ich was vergessen?


End file.
